


Dancing with You

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Young Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico is convinced Carlos must be good at dancing. Carlos definitely isn't, but is desperate to find someone to teach him, even though asking Fernando to help him proves to be more embarrassing than he ever thought





	Dancing with You

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my head and kinda wrote itself :3  
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this and requests are always welcome <3

Nico grinned at Carlos, pulling him closer to grab one of Carlos’s earbuds.

“Bet you’re listening to salsa music, my Spanish Chilli?” he teased, popping the earbud into his own ear. Carlos glared, but didn’t answer, because while he wasn’t listening to salsa music per se, it was Spanish spoken, and that would definitely be salsa music to Nico. The German grinned.

“Bet you can dance to this too, no?” he asked, curling a little closer to Carlos’s side. Carlos shrugged and was going to answer, but then. “… Because you’ll be a lousy Spaniard if you couldn’t” Nico finished. Carlos narrowed his eyes.

“Of course I can dance salsa.” He snapped in return, even though he knew very well he couldn’t even hold a beat, let alone move his hips in that sexy kind of way. Nico’s grin widened even more and he nuzzled Carlos’s throat.

“You need to give me a demonstration, I bet you would look really hot.” He purred, hands lightly brushing over Carlos’s side. Carlos bit his lip. 

“Not right now though.” He found himself say in return. “I’m exhausted after the race.” He added, yawning for good measure. Nico seemed to believe his excuse and nodded, taking Carlos phone and the earbuds away from him.

“Let’s sleep then.” He said softly. Carlos smiled, happily curling up against Nico’s side, sighing at how comfortable he felt, safely tucked in Nico’s arms.

“I love you Chilli.” Nico murmured. Carlos smiled.

“Love you too, my Hulk.”

~~  
A couple of weeks later, Carlos was pretty sure Nico had forgotten about the whole dancing ordeal, but the complete opposite turned out to be true. 

It was summer break and Carlos and Nico were staying over in Carlos’s place in Spain, just relaxing by the pool and enjoying some quality time together. It was when they were in the shower that Nico spoke about the dancing yet again.

“Chilli?” he said, gently running soapy hands down Carlos’s back. 

“Si?” Carlos answered mindlessly, leaning in to the sweet touch with a content sigh.

“When will you finally show me your salsa skills?” Nico asked. Carlos tensed and coughed awkwardly.

“Ah! Eh soon, of course!” he answered quickly. “How about when you come back after your visit to your family?” Carlos proposed, that would give him two weeks to find an excuse, or someone to teach him. Nico hummed thoughtfully and then sighed.

“Sucks I need to leave tomorrow.” He murmured. Carlos smiled gently, cuddling close and tilting his head up to kiss Nico softly.

“Two weeks, then you’ll be back here again.” He whispered in Nico’s ear. They stayed cuddled together until the water ran cold, and even after that, Nico refused to leave even the smallest gap between them as they laid down on the bed, pulling Carlos flush against him as he pressed up against his back. Carlos was glad, he wanted Nico to be as close as possible. It was only two weeks, but he knew he would miss the German, and also knew Nico would miss him.

~~  
Carlos drove Nico to the airport, the German keeping his hand on Carlos’s knee the whole time while being exceptionally quiet. In the departure hall, Nico drew Carlos into his arms, hugging him tightly for a long moment. Carlos loved this more gentle side of Nico, loved the way of Nico help him close, showing him how much he cared without even speaking.  
“Only two weeks” Carlos murmured more to himself than to Nico, who sighed and nodded.

“Two weeks. Then you can finally show me your dance moves.” He answered, trying to lighten the situation.

‘Two weeks’ Carlos thought to himself as he drove back to his apartment. ‘How the hell am I going to learn how to dance in 2 weeks’

Eventually, the only solution Carlos came up with was more embarrassing than he had hoped for. He had tried all dance schools in the area, but they were all fully booked, the two weeks way too soon for them to plan his lessons in. 

It was only when Carlos was really desperate, that he realised the single option he had left. Fernando. 

The older Spaniard had bragged about his dancing a lot of times, and Carlos had once been present when Nando had pulled out some salsa dance moves at a party. Later, Jenson always claimed that it were those dance moves that made him fall in love (a comment which was always followed by Nando getting grumpy and asking him ‘why he hadn’t fallen in love with his amazing personality before that.’)

Calling Fernando had been more than awkward, and Carlos hadn’t even explained half of it yet, but the older man seemed excited to teach him.

“Should have learned much sooner, Carlito.” Nando had chastised him. Carlos had sighed in return.

“I know, I know, but I am really desperate now.” He had answered. Fernando had chuckled.

“Come over tomorrow, okay? Stoffel will be there too, can teach you both.” He said, before hanging up the phone. 

Carlos felt a little bad for Stoffel, who obviously had not been informed about the salsa lessons until he was already cornered in Nando’s living room. Jenson seemed amused by it all, contently sipping his coffee as he watched Nando trying to convince the pale looking Belgian ‘that dancing was part of his upbringing.’ Stoffel’s argument of ‘already being raised by his own parents without’ went unheard by Fernando as always. 

Meanwhile Jenson had the option to ask Carlos about his reasons for suddenly wanting to learn, and why from Nando.

“I eh, have the time now and it seems fun..?” Carlos tried. Jenson raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Carlos sighed.

“Fine! I might have told Nico I can dance, and now he wants me to show him.” He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Jenson shrugged.

“Tell him you can’t dance, then you don’t have to do it.” He told him. Carlos anxiously bit his nail.

“Can’t… he seemed really… excited by it.” Carlos said awkwardly. Fernando immediately twirled around, giving Stoffel the opportunity to scoot away. 

“What dirty stuff are you doing with the German boy?” he grumbled. Jenson snorted.

“You are really not one to judge anyone else about doing dirty stuff, Nano.” He said, to which Fernando actually blushed a little.

“I only have two weeks to learn though.” Carlos murmured. Fernando scoffed.

“Will be fine, am sure you are a natural.”

It turned out Carlos definitely wasn’t a natural. Not only did he struggle to remember the steps, executing them was even worse.

“No! Carlos! Is not wiggling like a fish! Need to roll your hips!” Nando said in exasperation. Carlos groaned and attempted the move again, but only succeeded to look like he had a bad itch. Stoffel seemed quite a lot better than him, moving in an almost natural way to the music even though he was blushing badly the whole time.

Jenson was still sat in the corner of the room, eating a large bowl of popcorn. He was really trying to be supportive to the boys, but at the same time also failing miserably at it. Fernando slowly showed the move to Carlos again, while Carlos huffed in frustration, his shoulders sagging a little after he yet again stumbled.

“Need to show passion!” Fernando tried to explain. Carlos huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

“Is useless. Might as well brake my leg to at least have an excuse not to dance.” He said, sitting down next to Jenson and grabbed the popcorn from him. Jenson tried to protest but his mouth was too full of popcorn to speak. Fernando decided to leave Carlos be for a moment, instead focusing on Stoffel, who seemed to start to like the dancing.

Jenson scooted a little closer to Carlos and slung an arm over his shoulders.

“You know Nico will still love you if you can’t dance right?” he said gently. Carlos shrugged but then nodded.

“Yeah but… I just want to impress him with something.” He sighed. Jenson raised an eyebrow.

“Why? What is he impressing you with?” he said teasingly. Carlos huffed and slapped Jenson’s hand away as the Brit reached for the popcorn.

“You’re the worst.” He murmured, but moved to lean against Jenson’s side, the Brit chuckling and patting his back.

“You’ll be okay Carlos, Nando is a good teacher.”

~~  
Almost two weeks later, Carlos was starting to realise there was no way in hell he was going to convince Nico he could dance salsa. He remembered most of the moves now, but he still couldn’t quite get them right, his hips just not wanting to move naturally. 

Stoffel had meanwhile some sort of an expert, and now that Pierre was over too, the two were dancing all the time, giggling as they sort of grinded together, Stoffel seeming a little too glad to teach Pierre the moves.

Carlos pouted at them, just wishing he would be good enough to teach Nico like that as well. Fernando noticed his grim look and brought Carlos in for a tight hug.

“Chilli, we figured out a way you might find the Spanish fire you need to dance salsa, but you promise you won’t be mad, okay?” Fernando said. Carlos frowned but then nodded. Fernando moved away as there was a not at the door, while Carlos flopped face down onto the couch.

“It’s nice to see you too.” Somewhere whispered softly, hands running over his back. Carlos looked up with a start, blushing when he saw Nico, before scrambling up and throwing himself into the German’s arms.

“Missed you.” He murmured as Nico chuckled and hugged him close.

“Missed you too Liebling.” Nico answered, drawing Carlos into a soft kiss. Carlos suddenly stilled and pushed him away.

“You are two days early… and how did you know I was here?” he stuttered. Nico sighed and brushed some of Carlos’s hair out of his face.

“Jenson and Nando called me. They explained everything.” He said softly, making Carlos’s eyes widen.

“I eh…” Carlos fumbled for the right words, feeling embarrassed. Nico rested their foreheads together, his blue eyes gentle as he gazed at the Spaniard.

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable enough to make you lie about all of this, that was never my intention.” He whispered. “But also thank you. That you want to do all this for me…. It means a lot.” He added. Carlos blushed.

“You just seemed so happy about the dancing…. And I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Carlos whispered. Nico sighed.

“You could never disappoint me.” He answered, drawing him into a gentle kiss. Carlos sighed and pulled away after a long moment.

“Sorry, was silly to pretend about this.” He whispered. Nico smiled.

“You don’t ever have to pretend with me…” he whispered. “But let’s talk about it later, for now, I think you have some moves to teach me.” He grinned cheekily. Carlos groaned but got up, linking their fingers together. He blushed all over again when he realised Fernando and Jenson had seen the whole thing, as well as Pierre and Stoffel. 

“We’ll leave you too for a moment. Carlos can be the teacher.” Nando decided, pulling Jenson with him and giving Pierre and Stoffel a stern look until they followed after him. 

Carlos hesitantly walked over to the other side of the room and put the music back on, before walking towards Nico.

“I don’t know how to do this.” Carlos said honestly. Nico smiled gently and drew him close, his arms wrapped around his waist. Carlos rested his head against Nico’s chest, his arms around Nico’s back.

“I love you.” Nico whispered as he slowly started to move. 

“I love you too.” Carlos answered, closing his eyes. He let Nico lead him, the two just walking at first as they pressed close. Slowly but surely, Nico started to move more on the beat, pulling Carlos with him. Carlos chuckled and lifted his head to look at Nico, moving his hands to rest on Nico’s shoulders. 

“Didn’t know you could dance.” He said softly. Nico shrugged, hands on Carlos’s hips to pull him closer.

“Only with you.” He purred, rolling their hips together. Carlos gasped, biting his lip as they continued to move slowly. Nico surprised him by turning him around, pressing up against his back and his arms yet again wrapped securely around Carlos. Carlos moaned softly and followed along, rolling his hips in time with Nico’s, for once not caring about getting it right and just focusing on the German behind him.

“Carlos? You do realise you are dancing, right?” Nico whispered after a moment. Carlos frowned before laughing softly, turning around in Nico’s arms again.

“Think it was just a matter of finding my muse.” He teased. Nico grinned, and drew him for a soft kiss. Carlos sighed, gently brushing his hands over Nico’s cheeks.

“I love dancing with you.” He whispered. Nico grinned

“Good, because I love dancing with you too.”


End file.
